


Охранное зелье

by MrDirector



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, PWP, Romance, Seer Gellert Grindelwald, Slash, Top Original Percival Graves, ГринГрейвз, ГриндеГрейвз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDirector/pseuds/MrDirector
Summary: Какой ценой дается Геллерту Гриндевальду видение будущего, и что получится, если Персиваль Грейвз не очень вовремя "зайдет за солью".
Relationships: Percival Graves | Gellert Grindelwald/Original Percival Graves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Охранное зелье

Дом большой. Даже очень. Наверное, самый большой за последние месяцы, в которых они… ну, скажем так: останавливались.  
Персиваль никогда не присутствовал при самом захвате. Если уж говорить начистоту, то жестко и жестоко приходилось действовать не так, чтобы часто. Геллерт всегда выбирал дом сам, и чаще тот оказывался либо пуст, либо принадлежал волшебнику или волшебнице, слинявшим до того, как Гриндевальд оказывался на их пороге. И чаще всего, дома были… небольшими. Но в этот раз австриец, то ли сознательно, то ли случайно – выбрал просторный особняк, стоявший на отшибе, и явно принадлежавший старой европейской аристократии. Одним словом, разместились они в этот раз с куда большим комфортом, чем обычно.  
Впрочем, долго наслаждаться пребыванием в роскоши все равно возможности не было. Убежище было временным, а сделать предстояло настолько много, что сам Грейвз едва успевал урывать достаточно времени на сон. Постоянные аппарирования выматывали, как и множество других заклинаний и чар. Бывший аврор не припоминал, чтобы так много пользовался магией даже когда начинал свой путь с самых низов. Как и не припоминал, когда ему приходилось столько общаться с самыми низами магического преступного мира.  
Как обычно – Гриндевальду надо было отдать должное: Персивалю поручались дела, связанные либо с европейской магической аристократией, которая все еще колебалась в выборе стороны, либо общение с криминальной стороной сообщества. С первыми Грейвз обычно редко говорил сам, достаточно было одного его присутствия, чтобы склонить ту или иную семью на свою сторону. А вот разбираться с последними, с преступниками и отбросами, Грейвзу предоставлялось в одиночку. Логично и объяснимо – бывший Глава Департамента Магического Правопорядка активно и постоянно использовал агентурную сеть этого самого Департамента, эффективно манипулируя информацией. А точнее ее скупостью, недостоверностью и секретностью, которыми славилась МАКУСА, и которая сейчас играла против организации. Банально – новости о том, что он… скажем так, радикально поменял свои взгляды на Статут и преданность Конгрессу, успели дойти далеко не до всех информаторов. И убедить магов работать на новое начальство оказывалось проще, чем Грейвз предполагал.  
В 80% случаев. Но оставались те самые 20%, кто был либо слишком осторожен, либо уже осведомлен о деталях его изменения взглядов. И вот с ними приходилось иногда туго. Нет, до убийства еще не доходило ни разу, Грейвз уже уяснил, что для Гриндевальда каждая капля магической крови в разы ценнее крови не-магов, и проливать ее допускалось только когда все остальные аргументы были исчерпаны, и иного выхода не оставалось. Чаще это был банальный Обливиэйт. Уж в чем-чем, а в стирании памяти бывший аврор поднаторел за годы службы основательно, и никогда не ошибался в объеме и качестве стертого.  
Но каждое заклятье забирало силы. Поначалу, возможность почти открыто пользоваться магией, и магией далеко не начального уровня, кружила голову. Он – волшебник, и впервые в жизни – практически не скрывает этого. Но потом пришла расплата за столь опрометчиво расходуемые силы, и пришлось принимать меры. Пузырек с охранным зельем стал его постоянным спутником, и одним из пунктов списка зелий, которые Армия Гриндевальда брала с собой на вылазки из Нурменгарда. Геллерт тогда ничего не сказал, по своему обыкновению, только скупо усмехнулся, и кивнул. И запас зелья готовился каждый раз.  
Персиваль откинулся на высокую спинку стула, коротко выдохнул, и снова взглянул на испещренную пометками и маленькими колдографиями карту города. МАКУСА слишком давно не уделяла внимания своей агентурной сети в этой части Европы, и сейчас это играло совершенно не на руку планам Грейвза использовать эту сеть в своих интересах. Многие информаторы либо предали Конгресс, либо сменили место проживания, либо были убиты. А были и такие, кто, увидев на пороге Директора самолично, просто пускались наутек столь стремительно, словно за ними гналась стая дементоров. И вот тогда начиналась беготня и аппарирование по всему городу. Как сегодня, например. Грейвз вернулся в особняк всего час назад, уже ночью, еще через четыре у него была назначена встреча с одним из ключевых игроков сети контрабандистов, промышлявших доставкой через границу нелегальных ингредиентов для зелий, а он уже был вымотан. А Арамель Седрик Альфи больше всего на свете уважал силу. Явиться к нему выжатым как лимон – поставить под угрозу успех всей затеи. Персиваль запускает руку в карман жилетки, за заветным пузырьком. И коротко, сквозь зубы выругивается – тот пуст. Даже не заметил, как прикончил весь!  
Запас зелья был, в этом Грейвз даже не сомневался. Но была одна большая проблема. Все зелья, все артефакты, все запасы сколько-нибудь ценных магических ресурсов – всегда хранились в тех комнатах, где обитал сам Геллерт. Так было проще – накладывать самые мощные защитные контуры и чары на одну комнату, а не на весь дом.  
Единственным вариантом восполнить силы оставалось идти к темному магу прямо сейчас, и надеяться, что тот еще не спит: выхватить заклятье, брошенное как защитный рефлекс от разбуженного самого сильного волшебника столетия не улыбалось совершенно.  
\- - Ладно, чему быть, того не миновать… - коротко проворчал себе под нос бывший аврор, и поднялся со стула.  
Автоматическое движение – палочку в кобуру, поправить жилет от костюма-тройки. В конце-концов, ну не убьет же его Гриндевальд, в самом-то деле…  
Подходя к комнате лидера, Персиваль не удерживает облегченного выдоха: из щели под дверью пробивается полоска света. Значит, Геллерт не спал. Что ж, это упрощало задачу. Грейвз стучится, соблюдая инструкции. Ждет секунд 10. Потом 20. Потом еще 15. Ответа нет. Снова сложности.  
Нет, можно постучаться еще раз. Позвать голосом. Но что-то подсказывает аврору, что это мало что изменит. Геллерт всегда открывал дверь сразу же. Неужели заснул, не погасив света?... И что теперь, Персиваль Грейвз? Вламываться в комнату к лидеру? Уходить, не получив того, зачем пришел? Идти к Краллу и просить зелье у него? При последнем варианте Грейвз ощутимо вздрагивает: контактировать лишний раз с волшебником, пытавшему его Круцио, не хотелось. И это не страх, Кралл был в разы слабее Грейвза, и они оба это знали. Нет, это – ненависть. Чистая, ничем не замутненная ненависть. Если бы у Персиваля была возможность, он бы убил азиата сам, своими руками. И далеко не так быстро, как тому могло бы захотеться.  
Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять. Шесть вдохов и выдохов требуется американцу, чтобы унять поднявшееся с самых глубин души желание убивать. Не сейчас. Возьми себя в руки, Персиваль. Возьми себя в руки, аврор. Поквитаться с Краллом у него возможность еще будет, в этом американец даже не сомневается. Просто не прямо сейчас.  
И уже успокоившись, он снова смотрит на ручку двери. К черту! Защитный контур настроен и на него тоже, тревоги не будет, а если Геллерт спит – он просто возьмет то, что ему нужно, бесшумно, не потревожив сна темного, и так же тихо уйдет. Аврор он, или где?!  
Коротко, но ярко вспыхивает знак Даров Смерти. Охранное заклинание послушно исчезает под движением палочки, и Грейвз осторожно, стараясь не издать ни звука, приоткрывает дверь. Гриндевальда он видит сразу. Темный полусидит-полулежит в большом кресле, вытянув ноги и устроив их на подставке, спиной к двери. Максимум комфорта для себя, Персиваль усмехается. Геллерт верен себе. Грейвз прислушивается к дыханию австрийца, ждет движения головы в свою сторону, возможно даже вопроса. Но Геллерт не двигается. И, кажется, даже дышит ровно. Размеренно. Решив, что тот все же спит, Персиваль проходит в комнату, двигаясь максимально бесшумно, обходит кресло – планировка комнаты и расстановка мебели не позволяет ему обойти кресло на расстоянии, и идет к столу. Запас зелья там, в коробке, и даже не нужно лазить по ящикам. Ничего сложного: просто открыть коробку, достать один из пузырьков, мельком отметить, что надо бы притормозить с употреблением, осталось совсем мало. Закрыть коробку. И ему удалось проделать все это бесшумно, ни одна скляночка не звякнула, ни одна дощечка не стукнула.  
Грейвз не удерживается, бросая короткий взгляд на Геллерта. И замирает на месте.  
Все это время, поглощенный задачей бесшумного передвижения по комнате с целью не разбудить темного, он смотрел куда угодно, только не на Гриндевальда. Перед собой, на мебель, на коробку, на склянки, на собственные руки. И потому упорно не замечал того, что должен был, обязан был, увидеть с самого начала.  
Геллерт не спал. Это было что угодно, только не сон. Да, разные глаза были закрыты, и дыхание было ровным и глубоким. Но вцепившиеся в подлокотник кресла бледные пальцы выдавали крайнее напряжение. А закрытые глаза под веками двигались, быстро, заставляя ресницы подрагивать. Грейвз уже тянется к палочке – что бы не происходило, это все было не нормально. Кто знает, чего можно было ожидать в следующий момент… и практически сразу же опускает оружие обратно в кожух. Вторая рука австрийца сжимала трубку, а слева от кресла, на небольшом столике, лежал Череп. Кальян, выполненный в виде черепа. В обычном состоянии это был просто череп с трубкой. Но сейчас пустые глазницы светились изнутри рыжим светом.  
Все становится на свои места. Причин для тревоги нет – просто сам Грейвз еще ни разу не заставал Гриндевальда за Видением. Наблюдал только результаты, показанные четкими картинками, выдуваемым из трубки. Сам процесс – никогда. И, судя по всему, не зря: если Видение забирало внимание мага настолько, что он не замечал движений другого человека в непосредственной близости от себя, то такие вещи и правда лучше было делать за закрытыми дверями. А ему самому лучше убраться отсюда поскорее, пока не выяснилось, что его присутствие помешало чему-то важному.  
Но Персиваль не может заставить себя сделать даже шага. Вместо того, чтобы так же бесшумно выбраться и закрыть за собой дверь – аврор наблюдает. Внимательно. Почти жадно.  
Видение. Способность предсказывать будущее, предвидеть события, заранее знать, что и когда произойдет. Персиваль помнил, как на 3ем году обучения в Ильверморни, когда у них был курс Пророчества, шел на первое занятие с замиранием сердца. Ему хотелось, безумно, до головокружения, хотелось оказаться Провидцем. Видящем. И как потом вымещал собственные злость, ярость и разочарование на тренировочной площадке: он не обладал Даром. Так, зачатки, годные разве что для предсказания погоды на ближайшие пару часов. Ничего выдающегося. Тогда он впервые за свою недолгую жизнь познал вкус разочарования и обиды на Вселенную.  
Спустя годы, уже после стажировки в Аврорате, уже занимаясь заданиями от МАКУСА, он вспомнил то чувство. И сумел преобразовать его в нечто полезное: его увлекла астрология. Чем выше по служебной лестнице карабкался молодой аврор, тем больше возможностей утолять эту увлеченность у него появлялось. Ему открывался доступ к секретным библиотекам и хранилищам артефактов, и Персиваль пользовался этим почти беззастенчиво. В его особняке осталась внушительная коллекция связанных с астрологией артефактов, малая часть которой перекочевала к нему в рабочий кабинет. Постепенно он учился читать звезды, как открытую карту, расшифровывая их подсказки все лучше и лучше.  
Но обида все равно осталась. Каждый раз, когда он сталкивался с Видящим – она давала о себе знать. Ведь им, обладавшим Даром, не нужны были все эти сложные вычисления, чтобы Видеть. Просто Видеть, как он видел, своими глазами. Это казалось несправедливо. С одной стороны. И вызвало восторг и восхищение – с другой.  
Как сейчас. Персиваль не сводит глаз с Гриндевальда, пытаясь хотя бы примерно прикинуть, что сейчас тот Видит. И теряет счет времени….  
В себя его приводит движение Геллерта. Тот вдруг напрягается всем телом, прогибаясь в спине. Словно от боли. Тонкие губы сжимаются в едва различимую полосу, а короткие ногти скребут по обивке подлокотника. Еще немного – Грейвзу кажется, что он услышит стон. Но темный так и не открывает глаз, лишь поворачивает голову на бок – и вдруг обмякает, словно бы приступ боли отступает. Снова дышит ровнее. Аврор вдруг понимает, что, если он хочет уйти незамеченным, это нужно делать прямо сейчас. И бесшумно шагает вперед, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы обойти кресло, и не задеть Гриндевальда.  
Все внимание – в движения. Осторожно, бесшумно. Шаг за шагом. Еще пара шагов – он окажется за спинкой кресла, и можно будет расслабиться хоть немного.  
Сомкнувшиеся на его запястье пальцы твердые. И сильные. Хватка жесткая, Грейвз вздрагивает, и ему требуется вся выдержка, чтобы не дернуться. Он не знает, осознанное ли это движение, или Геллерт просто рефлекторно среагировал на него, все еще находясь во власти Видения. Персиваль опускает глаза, надеясь, что сумеет осторожно разжать впившиеся в кожу пальцы. Геллерт приоткрывает губы, и выдыхает маленькое облачко. Черное. И только потом произносит, и в первый момент Грейвз думает, что ослышался – настолько тихо, и непривычно-глухо звучит голос Гриндевальда:  
\- Останься.  
Аврор проглатывает ком в горле, и кивает, слишком поздно понимая, что разноцветные глаза все еще прикрыты. Прочистить горло удается только со второй попытки, Грейвз не без облегчения отмечает, что собственный голос не хриплый.  
\- Хорошо. Останусь. – и после паузы добавляет, пытаясь хоть как-то разрядить обстановку. – Только перестань пытаться сломать мне руку, пожалуйста.  
Хватка на запястье исчезает. Грейвз оглядывается, находит взглядом стул, призывает его к себе, и садится рядом, лицом к темному. По привычке – считая время. Проходит не меньше минуты, прежде чем Гриндевальд поворачивает голову в его сторону, и открывает глаза. Темный глаз почти черного цвета, и занимает всю склеру. Но Гриндевальд по-прежнему не произносит ни звука. Персиваль выжидает еще с полминуты, отмечая, что выдерживать взгляд Геллерта не сложно.  
\- Я тебе помешал? – вопрос, вертевшийся на языке с самого момента, как Грейвз понял, что происходит.  
Геллерт коротко, так же молча качает головой. И снова замирает. Только когда он заговаривает снова, Персиваль понимает, что тот собирался с силами. Собирался с силами. Чтобы просто произнести несколько слов. Неужели это и была цена Дара?...  
\- Зачем ты пришел?  
Персиваль дергает плечом – всегда так делал, чтобы скрыть неловкость – и достает из кармана пузырек с Охранным зельем. Гриндевальд смотрит на пузырек несколько секунд, словно пытаясь понять, что это. И снова прикрывает глаза. Грейвзу кажется, что в этот раз он точно заснул, но спустя еще одну паузу тот выдыхает:  
\- Мне бы сейчас тоже не помешало…  
Это просьба. Она не звучит таковой, но Персиваль знает, что это она и есть. Но вместо того, чтобы выполнить ее, как есть – он призывает к себе всю коробку с зельями. Было, точно было, он же помнил, отметил на полном автомате, когда рылся в поисках своего стимулятора…. Зелье посильнее охранного, он порекомендовал прихватить его просто на всякий случай. На 90% уверенный, что оно не понадобится. Кто же знал…  
Ага, вот оно! Еще движение – графин с водой, стакан. Несколько капель. И осторожно передать в руку темного. Только когда Геллерт делает несколько глотков, Грейвз понимает, что следит за его движениями слишком пристально. И ему приходится сделать усилие над собой, чтобы расслабиться.  
Зелье действует быстро. Буквально через пару минут, и это видно – взгляд разноцветных глаз проясняется, возвращается привычный блеск, и Гриндевальд уже не выглядит так, словно его долго и вдумчиво пытали голодом и жаждой. Он садится в кресле прямее, выпускает из руки трубку от Черепа, и сдержанно улыбается:  
\- Не думал, что кто-нибудь решится вламываться ко мне в такой час. И не получив разрешения войти.  
\- Извини, не хотел мешать. У меня встреча через несколько часов, поспать не удастся уже, а нужно быть в форме.  
Что еще сказать? Это чистая правда. Но почему-то вдруг под слишком пристальным взглядом темного становится неуютно. Потому что – хочется спросить. И нет, не о том, что именно Геллерт Видел, что заставило его так мучительно реагировать. Хочется спросить, всегда ли – вот так? До почти полного бессилия? Или это Череп так действует? Знает ли еще кто-то, какой ценой дается их лидеру вся та информация, которая позволяет им быть на шаг впереди своих противников? Но вопросы кажутся неуместными, Грейвз заталкивает их обратно в глотку. Забывая, кто перед ним. Гриндевальд коротко кивает:  
\- У тебя есть вопросы. Задавай.  
Хочется возразить. Персиваль знает, что действие зелья сильное, но короткое, скоро давешняя опустошенность вернется, и будет лучше, если темный заснет к тому моменту, как это произойдет. Грейвз коротко встряхивает головой – нет, это уже чересчур. Его попросили остаться явно не в качестве няньки.  
\- Это каждый раз такое? Я имею ввиду – после?  
\- Нет, - качает головой Геллерт. – Только при глубоком и долгом погружении. Чем дольше Видение, тем больше оно забирает сил. Череп ускоряет процесс, и еще больше увеличивает расход.  
\- Кто-то еще знает о побочных эффектах?  
Снова отрицательно:  
\- Нет. Я никогда не делаю этого прилюдно.  
Ответ… успокаивает. Чуть-чуть. Совсем немного. Недостаточно. Персиваль сам не замечает, как простое любопытство отходит на второй план, а на первый выходит аврор. Если каждый глубокий сеанс Видения ослабляет Гриндевальда до состояния трехлетнего ребенка – это угроза. Угроза безопасности. Случись внезапная атака, мало того, что они останутся без мощной боевой единицы, так еще скорее всего его последователи окажутся полностью деморализованы. А это прямой путь к панике. И он узнал об этом только сейчас. И то – случайно. Просто потому, что не побоялся наплевать на инструкции, и сделал так, как считал нужным.  
\- Это… брешь в безопасности, - даже не замечая, что проговаривает вслух мысли, выдыхает Персиваль. – Если кто-либо, кто угодно – узнает об этом, рано или поздно момент используют. Ударят тогда, когда… Это будет просто вопросом времени.  
\- Знаешь только ты.  
Осознание этого приходит только сейчас. Приходит – заставляя замереть на месте, переваривая. Принимая. Потому что это правда – сейчас единственный, кто знает о слабости Гриндевальда, слабости фатальной, он – Персиваль Грейвз. И, что еще более важно – Гриндевальд судя по всему собирается оставить ему это знание, хотя сам аврор был бы не против, чтобы темный стер это знание у него из памяти. Потому что. Опасно. Могут использовать. Достать против его воли, и использовать.  
\- И я хочу, чтобы ты подумал, как можно заделать эту, как ты говоришь, брешь.  
Все встает на свои места. Ну конечно, теперь, когда это озвучено – кажется только логичным, что именно тот, кто столько времени отвечал за безопасность огромной страны, способен придумать способ обезопасить одного, конкретного темного волшебника в одной, конкретной ситуации. Персиваль кивает без колебаний. Он придумает. Пока не знает, что и как – но придумает. Кажется, другой реакции Геллерт и не ожидал.  
\- А теперь помоги мне добраться до постели.  
Непривычно. Как всегда – такие размышления только мельком, маленькой частью его сознания, не вовлеченной в деятельность. Грейвз помогает Геллерту выбраться из кресла, дает опору в виде собственного плеча, пока они преодолевают не более десятка шагов до двери в соседнюю комнату, смежную с кабинетом спальню. Все это время, краем сознания Персиваль анализирует собственные ощущения. Да, непривычно – чувствовать так близко темного рядом и знать, что это вызвано необходимостью в нем, а не желанием. Он привык чувствовать силу. Чувствовать могущество, не только и не столько магическое, сколько силу духа и воли. Силу веры в собственные идеи. Медленные движения сейчас – как напоминание о том, что каким бы безгранично сильным не казался Геллерт Гриндевальд – это все еще был человек.  
Грейвз поддерживает темного под спину, когда тот ложится на кровать. И уже собирается выпрямиться, пожелать спокойной ночи, и уйти готовиться к собственной встрече с Альфи, когда легшая ему на заднюю часть шеи ладонь останавливает его движение. Темные глаза встречаются взглядом с разноцветными, Геллерт выдерживает несколько секунд молчаливой паузы, и надавливает, заставляя Персиваля наклонить голову еще ниже, пока не впивается в его губы поцелуем.  
На мгновение аврор растерянно замирает, не особо уверенный, что ему делать. Зелье явно начинало выветриваться, давешняя усталость и опустошенность проступали на бледном лице все явственнее. Гриндевальду бы поспать не мешало, а не…  
Грейвз коротко, протестующе мычит, когда острые зубы смыкаются на кончике его языка. Колеблется еще секунду. И сдается. Отвечая на поцелуй. В конце-концов, Геллерт взрослый мальчик, если он уверен, что способен выдержать сейчас секс, если он хочет этого… Что ж, для темного не секрет, что для Персиваля он желанен всегда. Но удостовериться в том, что за поцелуем последует продолжение Грейвз все же хочет, и прервав его первым, дает себе время перевести дух, внимательно изучая выражение разных глаз. В них – уверенность. Разрешение. И как окончательное подтверждение – Геллерт чуть запрокидывает голову назад, открывая шею. А Персиваля бросает в жар.  
Это – негласное разрешение. Тонкий язык жестов и намеков, который незаметно, сам собой сложился в их взаимодействии. Разрешение не просто на продолжение поцелуя, о нет. Разрешение, а точнее, желание темного в этот конкретный раз побыть принимающей стороной. Желание не частое, и тем более ценное.  
Персиваль считает три выдоха, заставляя себя успокоиться. Мысль о том, что ему сейчас позволили сделать, буквально кружит голову, делая ее горячей и тяжелой. А это не то, что сейчас от него требуется. И уже уняв первую волну этого жара, прокатившегося от затылка до самого паха, и поселившегося там, внизу, тяжелым клубком, Грейвз коротко усмехается. Если уж все сложилось так, то он точно собирался насладиться моментом по полной.  
Поцелуи короткие, неспешные, Грейвз не прикусывает нежную кожу на подставленной шее. Мог бы, но не сейчас. Сейчас, пока что, можно всего лишь опуститься губами ниже, к вырезу рубашки. Аврор меняет положение, давая себе опору, становясь коленом на край кровати. И пока он уделяет максимум внимания такой чувствительной коже, пока проводит языком по ритмично бьющейся жилке под подбородком, его пальцы занимаются пуговицами сначала жилетки Геллерта, а потом и рубашки.  
Кожа под тканью светлая, почти белая, намного светлее, чем у всех, кого Персиваль видел до этого. Он никогда не спрашивал, почему так. Как никогда не спрашивал, почему у Гриндевальда разные глаза. Причины его интересовали в меньшей степени, все, чего ему хватало – осознания, что заводит. Контраст темной одежды, и светлой кожи. То, каким обманчиво-уязвимым делало это Геллерта. И закончив расправляться с пуговицами рубашки, открывая для собственного взгляда грудь темного мага, Грейвз на несколько секунд останавливается, просто любуясь.  
Затылок коротко, несильно покалывает. Персиваль улыбается, перехватывая уже подернутый пеленой желания взгляд разных глаз, и с готовностью впускает Гриндевальда в собственный разум. Скрывать ему нечего, и он видит, что Геллерту нравится то, что он читает. Но ублажать темного только ментально в планы Грейвза явно не входило. Пальцы Персиваля снова касаются светлой кожи, ведут по плечам, оглаживая, спускаются на грудь, пока не останавливаются над сосками. Короткая голубая вспышка, искра, и Геллерт вздрагивает, резко втягивая воздух в легкие. Бывший аврор довольно улыбается, и пускает такой же слабый разряд магии через второй сосок. А потом и через оба, заставляя в этот раз темного отчетливо застонать. Ниже по груди Персиваль ведет руки уже в нескольких миллиметрах над кожей, и искры рассыпаются под его пальцами снопами. Разряды четко выверенные, недостаточные, чтобы причинить боль, но достаточные, чтобы сорвать дыхание Геллерта, еще даже не коснувшись паха.  
Отдельное удовольствие – поймать первый стон в голос губами, когда Персиваль все же кладет ладонь на член темного, сжимая чувствительную плоть сквозь ткань. Отдельное удовольствие – забрать этот стон целиком, делая поцелуй глубже и жарче, чем все, что были до этого. Отдельное удовольствием – поглаживая наливающийся тяжестью орган, чувствовать, как невольно подается Геллерт вперед, стремясь получить еще больше контакта. И еще более отдельное удовольствие – слышать низкое и хриплое:  
\- Какого Мерлина ты все еще настолько….одет, Перси?  
Грейвз выпрямляется, отступая на шаг от кровати и лежавшего на ней Гриндевальда, мельком отмечая, что слышать выдох разочарования тоже отдельное удовольствие. Ждет не больше пяти секунд, ровно до того момента, пока разноцветные глаза не сфокусируются на нем. И начинает избавляться от собственной одежды. Запонки на рукавах рубашки. Узел галстука. Заколка для воротника в виде скорпионов. Магию он не использует, в ход идет чистая физика, и пусть Персиваль не затягивает специально процесс, но в удовольствии маленького представления он отказать себе не может. Потому что Гриндевальд чуть поворачивается на бок, и следит за ним голодными глазами. Потому что ему нравится то, как Грейвз раздевается, и тот об этом знает. Потому что ему нравится и то, что постепенно открывает исчезающая из поля зрения ткань, и об этом Грейвз тоже знает. Потому что, когда он возвращается к кровати, пальцы темного находят его собственный член практически сразу же. А аврору требуется его выдержка, чтобы не сбить себя с заданного темпа, не позволить тому, как уверенно сжимает его в руке Геллерт, сорвать себе крышу. Не сейчас, еще рано…  
Грейвз уделяет брюкам темного минимум внимания, в отличие от рубашки, расправляясь с пуговицами и пряжкой ремня быстро и сноровисто. Собственное возбуждение дает о себе знать все настойчивее, и держать себя в руках все труднее, но он делает усилие, заставляя себя притормозить, когда расшитые традиционной альпийской вышивкой брюки оказываются где-то на полу, в компании его собственной одежды. Притормозить. Провести пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра, не касаясь паха. Дразнит. Зная, что играет с огнем. Зная, что если переступит черту – Геллерт, даже ослабленный Видением, найдет в себе магические силы его наказать. И все равно Персиваль дразнит темного. Устраиваясь между ног, наклоняет голову, согревая головку возбужденного члена дыханием. Кладет руки на бедра Гриндевальда, удерживая их неподвижными. И касается языком самого кончика.  
Его награда – резкий, судорожный вздох, дернувшиеся вверх бедра, которым он не позволяет двигаться, и сдерживаемый стон. Отдающийся волной возбуждения в его собственном теле. Как и следующий, уже громче, уже требовательнее – когда аврор забирает плоть темного в рот полностью, начиная ласкать сразу же, и уже не давая опомниться.  
Но подводить Гриндевальда к разрядке, а тем более позволять ее получить таким образом, было бы слишком просто. Персиваль останавливается ровно в тот момент, когда дальнейшие ласки увели бы австрийца за грань. Выпрямляется, ненадолго снова нависая над темным, делает короткий жест рукой, подкрепив заклятье тихим «лубриканто», и до того, как Геллерт успевает выплыть из сладкой, чувственной неги предыдущих ласк, пускает в ход пальцы уже совсем в другой манере.  
Это не первый раз, когда Гриндевальд позволяет ему играть активную роль, а Перси хороший ученик, внимательный и наблюдательный. Процесс подготовки – тоже ласка. Аврор уже успел изучить, как сделать так, чтобы даже такими простыми действиями не давать темному остыть или отвлечься от происходящего. Чуть глубже толкнуться пальцами внутри, согнуть их, надавливая на стенки, пропустить через пальцы искорку магии. Геллерт стонет уже не сдерживаясь, и это заводит Грейвза не хуже физических ласк. Сейчас, только в этот, данный момент – это он держит самого сильного темного мага планеты в руках.  
Наконец Персиваль решает, что достаточно. Снова меняет положение, ложась за спиной Гриндевальда, приподнимает одну ногу партнера, и мягко, плавно входит. Ему требуется время. Геллерт… тесный. И это рвет крышу, заставляя несколько секунд только молча, рвано выдыхать, уткнувшись лбом в плечо любовника. Геллерт не торопит его, Грейвз вообще не уверен, что тот сейчас способен на логическое мышление. А сам он наслаждается. Эти несколько мгновений тишины и полной неподвижности, тяжелого дыхания, и желания, одного на двоих…  
Первый раз он толкается в тело темного коротко, с минимальной амплитудой, зато намеренно доводя движение до конца. Глубоко. Второй раз уже шире. Постепенно. Ему некуда спешить, действие зелья закончилось, и Гриндевальд даже попытки не делает как-то перехватить инициативу, позволяя Персивалю двигаться так, как ему хочется. Грейвз кладет большой палец снова на сосок, обводя его по контуру, массируя. Целует в шею, в чувствительное место за ухом. И наращивает, наращивает интенсивность собственных движений. Двигаясь все резче, все быстрее, чувствуя, как сжимаются вокруг его члена плотные мышцы. Слыша, как в унисон стонет темный…  
Между ладонью и пальцами, которыми Грейвз сжимает каменный член Гриндевальда, без конца пробегают голубые искры. Геллерт выгибается назад, когда Персиваль проводит рукой вверх и вниз вдоль плоти, и аврор знает, что делать дальше. На несколько секунд он просто останавливается, замирает на месте, грудью ощущая, как подрагивает тело темного. А когда снова начинает двигаться – толчки глубокие, резкие, и не быстрые. А темп, задаваемый рукой – наоборот, все ускоряется.  
Но сдается Персиваль первым. Слишком много ощущений. Слишком плотно кольцо сомкнувшихся вокруг его собственной плоти мышц. Слишком сладко – осознавать, что это его действия заставляют Геллерта так неконтролируемо стонать. Слишком горячо – от светлой кожи, прижатой к его собственной. Срывается Грейвз первым, срывается с долгим стоном, едва удерживая контроль над крошечными молниями между пальцев. Гриндевальд кончает через несколько секунд после него, с привычным уже глухим рыком.  
Считать время не получается. Как обычно – после секса с Геллертом, Персиваль просто позволяет наслаждению вычистить все мысли из головы, оставляя чистые ощущения и эмоции. Коротко, устало улыбается, когда снова чувствует действие легилименса в голове. И чувствует же, что Гриндевальд улыбается.  
Часы в голове Грейвза начинают тикать только когда звук их дыхания выравнивается, перестает быть тяжелым и рваным. Он несколько минут тешит себя мыслью, что мог бы просто остаться здесь. Наплевать на Альфи, на контрабандистов, и просто заснуть до утра, восстанавливая силы. Всего несколько минут и роскошь мыслей о несбыточном.  
А потом Персиваль приподнимается, выскальзывая из расслабившегося тела Геллерта. Движением руки призывает к себе палочку из отправившейся на пол во время раздевания кобуры. Это уже рутина. Три заклинания очищения: одно на ткань простыней, одно на кожу, и одно на внутреннюю часть. Прежде чем встать с постели, Персиваль позволяет себе еще всего одну слабость: на короткое мгновение прижаться губами к плечу темного. Прикрыть глаза, резко выдыхая. Молча. Читает сейчас его мысли Геллерт или нет – он не знает.  
Все. Время выходит.  
Одеваясь сам, Грейвз слышит шорох ткани за спиной, и не оборачивается. Взгляд разных глаз он на себе чувствует, но в нем уже нет давешнего голода и вожделения. Взмах палочки и невербальное заклятье – одежда Гриндевальда аккуратной стопкой складывается на стуле недалеко от кровати. Аврор застегивает пуговицы собственной жилетки. Галстук. Заколка для воротника. Запонки. И маленький глоток из пузырька, так и лежавшего в кармане жилета. Теперь он готов. Геллерту нужны глаза и уши повсюду, а налаживание агентурной сети – один из тех навыков, в которых Грейвз считал себя лучшим. Делая шаг к двери, ведущей из спальни в кабинет, Персиваль слышит сонное:  
\- Свет в кабинете выключи.  
И коротко усмехается. Выходя за дверь, он не оборачивается.

**Author's Note:**

> Охранным зельем в официальном переводе книг по вселенной Гарри Поттера называется зелье, восстанавливающее силы.  
> .  
> .  
> Между заменительными и мировым злом не стоит знак равенства.


End file.
